


The relationship of a lifetime...or three.

by JusDim



Category: Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusDim/pseuds/JusDim
Summary: Beverly Crusher has chance encounter while on holiday.





	1. Risian Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place between Star Trek The Next Generation episodes “The Neutral Zone” and “The Child”, 2365 by the old Earth Calendar.

“Beverly Crusher, personal log, Stardate 42015.8. I’ve just done one of the hardest things I’d ever thought possible: I said goodbye to Wesley. But, I know he’ll be in good hands with Jean-Luc. I can’t help but feel like I’m going to miss a lot where Wesley is concerned. But, this is just a temporary assignment. And it’s part of being a Starfleet Officer. Sometimes we’re asked to be away from our families.”

Beverly pushed the stop button on her PADD and set it down. The Enterprise has just left orbit after a minor refit, and already so many things had changed: Will stopped shaving, Geordi just earned a promotion to Full Lieutenant, and Worf was just made permanent chief of security.

“Beverly,” came a gravelly older voice. She looked up to see her mentor, Dr. Daylen Quaice.  
“Daylen,” she said as she stood up and gave the older man a hug.  
“Beverly, you look like hell,” he said. “Take some time. I know you just got here, but your report no later than date is still a month away. Catch a transport to Risa and relax.”  
Beverly shook her head. “No, it’s ok.”  
Daylen shook his head. “Beverly, trust me. Take some time. Please. If you won’t take it from a friend, take it from the assistant director here,” he said using his positional power.  
Beverly considered what he was saying. She was afraid this year would creep by, and she figured a diversion would be nice. She playfully put up her hands. “Alright, you win. I’ll go peacefully, my friend.” She looked at him. “Thank you, Daylen,” she said as she hugged him again.

After a five day voyage by transport, Beverly Crusher was on Risa. She took in the scenery. “Welcome to Risa,” a younger dark skinned Risian woman said from behind her. Beverly looked at her. “My name is Arandis. I’m one of the event coordinators here.”  
Beverly looked at her. “Thank you. I just want to relax and enjoy the scenery.”  
Arandis put her hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “Feel free to contact me should you change your mind,” she said before handing her a PADD. Arandis took her leave and Beverly consulted the PADD. The list of activities here on Risa seemed endless! Before she’d even checked into her room, she booked a full body massage.

Beverly stepped into the hotel and looked around. “Beverly,” she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned around to see William Riker wearing a loose fitting blue top and black trousers.  
“Will,” she shouted and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly. “How’s Wesley doing?”  
Will looked at her. “He’s doing just fine. He misses you, but he’s ok.”  
Beverly eyes him. “What are you doing on Risa? Wasn’t the Enterprise supposed to be closer to Romulan space?”  
Will smiled. “They are, but I had some leave saved up. I’m actually about to catch a transport back to Starbase 39 Sierra.”  
Beverly hugged him. “It was great seeing you again, Will. Give everyone my best.”  
“I will,” he said. Will turned to leave as Beverly checked in.  
“Welcome to Risa,” she heard another voice from behind her say. She turned around to see an older man walking up to her with a small wooden statue in each hand.  
“Thank you,” she replied with a smile.  
“My name is Curzon, and I’d like to be your personal tour guide. With your permission, of course,” he said with a smile.  
Beverly looked at the man and couldn’t help but smile at his charm. “You’re not Risian,” she said to him.  
“No, but I’m here so much I may as well be,” he replied with a chuckle.  
Beverly smiled and shook her head slightly. “I may take you up on that.”  
Curzon smiled and handed her one of the statues he had. “This is a horga’hn. A form of souvenir, if you will.”  
Beverly smiled as she took the horga’hn. “Thank you.”  
Curzon turned to leave, but not without quickly patting Beverly’s ass. This made her jump slightly, and she turned to say something, but he was already gone. She shook it off and headed up to her room.

About an hour later, Beverly made her way to the massage parlor without incident. She’d changed into a two piece bikini and a see through button up shirt, which she wore open. She checked in for her massage, and was given a PADD with several massage options. She selected the “Full pleasure deep tissue massage” and gave the menu back to the clerk at the desk. She looked up to see Curzon coming out of his session, giving his masseuse a kiss on the cheek. She tried to hide her face behind a PADD in the lobby.  
“Beverly,” he asked. “Beverly, is that you?”  
She exhaled and screwed a smile on her face. “Hello, Curzon. I didn’t realize that was you,” she fibbed.  
“Which massage are you getting,” he asked her.  
“Full pleasure deep tissue,” she responded.  
“Oh, you’re in for a treat. Say, would you like to get a bite to eat with me later? There’s this boat that you row out to and they serve fresh seafood. It’s really quite good,” he said.  
Beverly thought about saying no, but she’d most likely never see this man again. And what harm could he do, she said to herself. “Ok. That sounds like fun.”  
Curzon’s face lit up. “Outstanding! I’ll pick you up from your hotel around 7,” he said.  
“I’ll be there,” she said to him.  
As Curzon left the parlor, Beverly’s masseur stepped out to her. “Beverly,” he said. She looked up at him and her cheeks instantly blushed. “My name is Tauma,” he said as he took her hands and ushered her into a small room. There was a massage table in the middle, and all the windows were blacked out. The room was illuminated by candle light, filled with the smell of fresh lilacs, and in the background was a recording of soft Risian jazz guitar. She looked at Tauma, who was wearing only a speedo, which left little to the imagination. He was very well built, which made Beverly’s stomach quiver.  
“Go ahead and remove your clothes, then we can begin,” Tauma said. He set about to lay out all of the massage oils on the tray next to the table as Beverly slid out of her shirt. She untied her bikini top and dropped it onto the floor next to her shirt and walked over to the table.  
Tauma looked at her. “I meant all of your clothes,” he said as they both looked down. She slid off her bottoms and sandals before placing them neatly in the corner, and climbed onto the table, ass up in the air.  
Tauma began rubbing her shoulders. “Just relax and focus on the music. Let the tension go,” he told her. He slowly made his way down her spine, working out the knots in her back. Beverly moaned in slight pain as he dug into her back. Tauma then began to massage the right side of her back under her shoulder blade, then moved over to the left. “Ohhh...that feels...wonderful!,” she was able to let out between moans.  
Tauma went to work on her feet, stimulating nerve endings that traveled all the way up to her clit. She jumped slightly as she was caught off guard. “I wasn’t ready for that,” she giggled.  
Tauma laughed. “Focus on the music, Beverly,” he reminded her. As he continued the massage, he worked his way up her legs. Beverly finally started to relax when suddenly she felt Tauma’s warm hands kneeding her ass cheeks. She exhaled quietly as Tauma’s hands started to wander over to her wetness. She gently grabbed hold of the sheet covering the table. She moaned in pleasure as his fingers worked her labia. She bit her lip, suddenly thinking about how good his hard cock would feel inside of her.  
Suddenly, he stopped. She looked back at him. “Would you mind rolling over,” he asked. She turned over, her bosom heaving in excitement. He oiled his hands up again and rubbed her temples. She inhaled the scents of both him and the oil. She could sense his arousal. As he moved his hands down her body and started rubbing her breasts, she couldn’t help but notice his throbbing erection. She reached up with her head and kissed it. He chuckled. “Not until after I’ve finished the massage,” he said. She laid her head back down, as he continued to massage her. She couldn’t help notice that she wasn’t feeling tense much more, but she was feeling rather horny.  
Before she knew it, he was between her legs again, this time massaging her clit. She grasped the sheets again, moaning loudly. He continued rubbing her clit, which caused Beverly to build up rather quickly. She suddenly exploded on his hand! She felt him stop as she calmed down in a post orgasmic glow.  
Tauma sat her up and looked at her. “I hope you enjoyed the massage, Beverly.”  
Beverly looked at him. “Oh, I did. Does this mean the massage is finished?”  
Tauma nodded quietly. “Good,” Beverly said as she stepped closer to him. She kissed him, hard, and moaned as he kissed her back. Their tongues wantonly explore each other’s mouths. She reached down and played with Tauma’s throbbing cock while they kissed. She broke the kiss instantly and kissed her way down his body. Once she was on her knees, she slid off his speedo and his cock slapped her right in the face. She took hold of his member and held it. She looked it over and started to kiss it from its head to bottom of his balls. She stroked him slowly as she licked his sack. He tastes wonderfully clean, she thought to herself. She licked the tip of his cock, noticing the sweet taste of precum on the head. She swirled her tongue around it teasingly before taking him in her mouth, a little at a time. Finally she was deep throating his member with no effort. One glance upward told her all she needed to know: he was loving it!  
She got him to the edge and stopped. She stood up and looked him in the eye as she guided him over to the table. “Lay down,” she told him. He eagerly obliged as she sat on his face. He instinctively wiggled and lapped at her clit. She stroked him slowly enough to keep him aroused. He slid a pair of nimble fingers inside of her wet pussy and found her hard spot immediately, which sent her over the top almost instantly! She moaned loudly, having to stop stroking him as she exploded on his face.  
She dismounted his wet head and went over to her bag. She removed a hypo and injected herself with a contraceptive. “Don’t move,” she said primally. She all but pounced Tauma on the table, kissing him hard! She slid his throbbing member inside of her and slowly rocked her hips against him. They both moaned as Beverly rode him. She started moving faster as he felt him build up. “I’m gonna squirt,” he yelled! She dismounted and started sucking him off, swallowing his hot sticky load. Once he came back down, she crawled up and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you,” she said before climbing off of him.

Beverly stepped out of the shower in her room at 1800. She checked the time and knew she’d be fine. She dressed in a one piece bathing suit and the same shirt she was wearing when she met Curzon earlier. She decided to close her shirt. Smart move, she thought given Curzon’s earlier advances. She set foot in the lobby at 7 on the dot. Curzon walked up to her holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of Klingon bloodwine. “Beverly, you look great,” he said. “Relaxed after your massage, I’m guessing?”  
Beverly flushed at the mention, remembering her happy ending. He took her by the arm, curling his around hers, and they walked to the dock. “How far out is this restaurant boat,” she asked?  
“About 300 meters off the dock. It’s a nice place,” he said. “You can actually see it from here.”  
She eyed the bottle of bloodwine. “Do you think they’ll let you bring your own wine,” she asked.  
He helped her into the boat and handed her the bottle. “Honey, when you’ve been around as long as I have, and helped bolster not only business at a planetside restaurant...let alone negotiate a peace treaty with a mortal enemy...” he said before Beverly put her hands up, surrendering playfully. “Alright, I get it,” she said with a smile on her face, which brightened up Curzon’s face as well.  
The dockmen unteathered the boat from the dock, and Curzon started rowing. “Besides, I’ll bet you’ve never had bloodwine before,” he said.  
Beverly seemed to hesitate before looking at him. “Bloodwine,” she asked.  
Curzon chuckled. “All I ask is you try it,” he said.  
“Agreed,” Beverly said with a smile.  
Curzon paddled the boat as Beverly took in the sights. After a short while, Curzon put the oars down and tossed the ropes to the dockmen on the fishing boat. “We’re here,” Curzon announced.  
Beverly went to stand up, but Curzon stopped her. “They put a table in the boat, which is held magnetically. Similar to the boots of an EV suit,” he told her. Just as he finished explaining, a burly man installed the table and left.  
A lady wearing what appeared to be just a shirt open down to her navel and a grass skirt brought them a menu. Curzon signaled for her to wait. “What’s the catch of the day, sweetheart,” he asked the server.  
“Cajun starfish with a side of Risian potatoes and Vulcan asparagus,” she said.  
Curzon glanced at Beverly, who nodded. “Two please, and two wine glasses. Beverly, do you like red or white wine?”  
“Red is fine,” she said.  
Curzon looked up at the server. “And a bottle of house red, please.”  
The server left to put their order in before returning with two glasses. Curzon pours a small bit of bloodwine into their glasses. “2309 is a good year for bloodwine. Believe it or not, it’s sweeter than normal.”  
He hands Beverly a glass and she swirls it around a little then sniffs it, catching kind of a musky scent. “To New beginnings,” he asks. She holds up her glass. “To pleasant encounters,” she counters. He nods and clinks his glass to hers. Beverly swallows the contents of her glass in one slurp, and shudders heavily. Curzon smiles slightly just as the server pops the top on the house red, vintage 2347. Curzon hands her a glass of water before he pours her a glass of the red. “It’s not for everyone,” he says. “But if it makes you feel any better, it didn’t make you sick,” he chuckled.  
She coughed and smiled. “True,” she said as she took the glass of red. Curzon pours him a glass of bloodwine and they share a proper toast. He sets his glass down and looks at her. “So, tell me a bit about yourself,” he asks.  
Beverly sits down her glass and looks at him. “I’m currently assigned to a Starfleet Medical on a temporary assignment. I had a hard time leaving my son, Wesley, on the Enterprise.”  
He stopped her. “You took a temporary assignment at Starfleet Medical over a tour on the Enterprise?”  
She shook her head. “It wasn’t like that. Starfleet ordered me to take a rotation. I didn’t want to, nor did I really want to uproot my son. A year away seemed like the easiest choice.  
Before they can get further into their conversation, the server brings their dinner to them. “The starfish isn’t like Earth starfish in that it’s hard as a rock. It’s actually quite tender,” Curzon explained.  
Beverly eyed it oddly before poking it with her fork. It didn’t clink, so she cut off a piece of its leg. “Here goes nothin,” she said as she bit into it. She chewed it up, enjoying the flavor. “This is pretty good,” she said. The cut a potato in half and tried it. Beverly’s palette was in sensory overload. Curzon was enjoying his meal as well.  
After they’d finished dinner, they ordered crème brûlée to go. Both of them had finished off their respective bottles, so a boatsman paddled their boat back to the dock. That’s when Curzon turned on the charm. “Beverly, your eyes remind me of a brilliant supernova, flashing with immense beauty.”  
Beverly blushed slightly. “Thank you,” she said.  
Curzon gently placed his hand on her thigh, causing Beverly to shift slightly. “Would you like to come up to my room for dessert,” he asked. She shot him a look of disapproval. “I don’t think so,” she said.  
“Why not,” he asked. “I know what you did with your masseur!  
“What I did or didn’t do isn’t any business of yours,” she scolded him. She also removed his hand from her leg while grabbing the bag that had dessert in it. “Thank you for a lovely evening. Good night,” she said as she left Curzon in the lobby. She walked into her room and locked the door for the evening. She looked out the window, then the crème brûlée she sat on the table. She opened the bag and ate the entire serving before passing out in the bed.

After a few days of massages and hoverball, and avoiding Curzon, she decided she’d had enough fun for this trip. She put on her traveling clothes and proceeded to check out. She bumped into Curzon in the lobby. “Beverly, can I speak with you for a moment,” he asked.  
“You aren’t going to ask me to your room again, are you?”  
Curzon shook his head. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Beverly, I was quite taken with you, and I’m afraid I didn’t use good judgement the other night. For that I apologize.”  
Beverly considered it for a moment. “I suppose I can forgive you, this time,” she said. “I’m catching the afternoon transport to Earth. Would you like to walk me to the port,” she asked.  
Curzon took her bags. “I’d be honored, Beverly Crusher.”  
Beverly checked out of the resort and Curzon has her bag in his hand. They walked to the port. “I hope I didn’t turn you off from Risa with my conduct,” he said.  
“One person can ruin something forever,” she said. She stopped and looked at him. “That’s not the case here, though.”  
Curzon looked at her. “Wanna run away with me again sometime,” he said with a chuckle.  
She eyed him for a moment before she giggled herself. “Thank you, Curzon.”  
“Thank you, Beverly,” he said as he kissed her hand. She took her bags from him and boarded the transport to the spaceport.

Beverly had returned to Earth after the five day trip aboard a transport. She walked into her apartment and unpacked. She heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and was happy to see Daylen Quaice. “Did you enjoy your trip? You weren’t gone very long,” he said.  
Beverly considered what he said as she invited him in and closed the door. “Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination, and more rewarding,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. “I had some time to ponder things, catch up on personal communiques, and I even had a romantic encounter,” she said.  
He smiled, although his thick white mustache hid it well. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Beverly,” he said. “And you don’t have to worry about coming back to the office right away. We can manage a few more days without you,” he said. “Settle in, get your bearings again, and I’ll see you in a few days,” he said as he left her in solitude.  
She wondered when she’d go back to Risa after this. She shook it off and took a shower.


	2. Period of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly seeks out Deanna after lost love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter take place directly following the events of The Next Generation episode “The Host”.

Beverly watched as Odan walks out of sickbay. She couldn’t help but think about her fling with the worm with many bodies.

First Odan was a male Trill with charisma and the ability to turn her into putty. She was his. Then, the host died in an unprovoked attack aboard a shuttle piloted by Commander Will Riker.  
Will, after Odan was removed from his previous host, took Odan in order to complete negotiations between the representatives of Peliar Zel’s Alpha and Beta moons. The negotiations were successful, however Will proved to be incompatible with Odan, and nearly died. Due to problems aboard the Trill transport vessel that was ferrying the new host, the Enterprise was forced to rendezvous with the transport.  
Kareel Odan, a female. Crusher wasn’t ready for the possibility that Odan’s new host could be a female. Beverly remembered what she said to Odan before she left. “Perhaps, someday, our ability to love won't be so limited."

Beverly touched her fingers to her lips. She couldn’t believe what had happened. How she fell for someone who could literally be a different person tomorrow. Did she love Odan, or did she love the host? Beverly touched her communicator. “Crusher to Counselor Troi.”  
“Yes, Beverly?”  
“Deanna, do you have some time?”  
Almost as if an response to her question, Deanna walked into sickbay and sat down at her desk across from her. “I think I can fit you in,” she responded with a smile.  
“Deanna, I don’t know what’s going on,” she said.  
“I have a pretty good idea. You loved someone who was male when you met them, and now that same person is female. And you aren’t sure whether or not you loved the host, or the symbiont,” Deanna said.  
Beverly flinched slightly. “What should I do,” she asked.  
Deanna leaned forward, taking Beverly's hand, and looked into her eyes. “Beverly, I can’t answer that. Only you know what’s right for you,” she said. Deanna kissed her on the cheek before she left.  
Now Beverly was confused as hell! She needed to get away for a bit.  
Before she could stand up, the comm system chirped. “Worf to Dr. Crusher.”  
Beverly rubbed her eyes. “Go ahead, Worf.”  
“Doctor, you have a message coming in from a Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko,” he said.  
Beverly had to think about the name for a few moments. She didn’t know any Ben Sisko. Why would someone be calling her? “Patch it in please,” she said.  
She activated her monitor, and a dark skinned man with a head of black hair appeared on the viewscreen. He was wearing a red Starfleet uniform. “Doctor Crusher?”  
“This is Doctor Beverly Crusher. To whom am I speaking?”  
Sisko straightened his uniform top. “Doctor, I’m Commander Benjamin Sisko. I’m in charge of the Defiant class research project here at Utopia Planetia.”  
“Nice to meet you, Commander. What can I do for you?”  
“Do you remember a man named Curzon Dax?”  
Beverly thought about her trip to Risa a couple of years back. “I remember an old man named ‘Curzon’ from a vacation I took. He was kind of ornery and tried to take me home with him,” he said.  
Sisko’s smile was big when Beverly referred to Curzon as “Old Man”, for that was the nick name he’d given Curzon years ago. “That’s him. In accordance with his last will and testament,”  
Beverly cut him off. “Wait a minute. You mean Curzon is dead?”  
Sisko frowned and looked down at the desk, then back up at her. “Yes, Doctor. He wanted me to contact you after he was declared dead. Apparently he was quite taken with you. He said something about having one last drink with him on Risa.”  
Beverly smiled, slightly confused. “How am I supposed to have a drink with a dead man?”  
Sisko picked up an urn and set it on his desk. “He wanted you and I, the two people he felt the closest to, to take out a boat on Risa, have a drink, and scatter his ashes into the ocean.”  
Beverly thought about it for a moment. “I’ll have to see if I can get leave. When did you want to meet on Risa?”  
“I’m already en route aboard the Lexington. I will be there in three days,” Sisko answered.  
“Let me contact you again, Commander.”  
Sisko pushes a series of commands on his desktop. “I’ve sent you my frequency. Just let me know.”  
“I will. Thank you.” She disengaged the monitor. She sat back and tapped her communicator again. “Crusher to Picard?”  
“Yes, Doctor.”  
“Captain, do you have a moment?”  
“Always for you, Beverly. Come up to my ready room,” he said.  
Beverly was already out the door when she responded “On my way, Captain.”

“Captain, I’ve just been contacted by a Benjamin Sisko at Utopia Planetia, about someone I’d met on Risa years back.”  
Picard paced in his ready room and nodded. “Why would this Sisko person do that?”  
Crusher exhaled heavily. “Apparently, this Curzon Dax was quite taken with me. Curzon wanted Sisko and I to have some sort of memorial on Risa for him. I don’t know if I can, Jean-Luc. When I was with him, he made a pass at me.”  
Picard grinned. “I can certainly understand your apprehension. When is this supposed to take place?”  
“Commander Sisko is on his way now and will be there in three days.”  
Picard exhaled. “Picard to bridge. Mr. Data, I want you to lay in a course to Risa, and I want to be there in 3 days.”  
There was a pause before Data replied. “At warp seven, I calculate we will arrive at Risa in 2 days, 19 hours...”  
Picard cut him off. “Just make it so, Data.”  
“Aye, sir. Data out.”  
Beverly looked at Picard. “If it’s the man’s dying wish, who am I to say no?”

Beverly beamed down to Risa, in some light weight, cool civilian clothing. When she contacted the resort, the same one she’d stayed at the last time, she was surprised to find out that Commander Sisko has already made her an arrangement. Damn thoughtful, she thought to herself. She turned around and was face to face with Sisko. “Ben Sisko?”  
He extended his hand. “Yes. You must be Beverly Crusher,” he said.  
Beverly took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you,” she said.  
“How long are you able to stay,” Sisko asked.  
Beverly put her hand on his shoulder. “Today and tomorrow. And please, call me Beverly.”  
Sisko smiled. “Only if you call me Ben.”  
“It’s a deal,” she said. “Let’s stow our bags and make way to the water, shall we?”  
Sisko nodded and the two went to their rooms.

Ten minutes later, they were both making their way to the dock. Beverly noticed the bottle of bloodwine in Sisko’s hand. “That’s not bloodwine, is it?”  
Sisko shook the bottle. “Enough for three drinks. I take it bloodwine doesn’t agree with you?”  
Beverly remembered the last time she had bloodwine, which coincidentally was with a Curzon. “I remember it almost made me sick,” she said.  
Sisko tapped the dufflebag he carried. “I have plenty of water in here to get the taste out.”  
Beverly smiled and patted Sisko’s stomach. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”  
Sisko chuckled and helped Beverly onto the boat before boarding it himself. They paddled the 500 meters to the restaurant and moored the boat to the dock. Sisko took out the canteens of water, then poured three glasses of bloodwine. He held up his glass. “To Curzon Dax, my mentor, best friend, and at the end of the day an all around good man.” He looked at Beverly.  
She held up her glass. “I’m sorry I never contacted you again. Even though our one date wasn’t the best, I could’ve at least kept in touch.” She looked at Sisko. “To Curzon Dax,” she said as they clinked glasses and drank the contents.  
Out of respect for Curzon, Beverly fought back the urge to cringe this time. She looked at Sisko and took the third glass, as he opened the urn. “Whenever you’re ready, Ben.”  
Sisko and Beverly both emptied the contents of their containers at the same time into the ocean. “Farewell,” they said. Sisko looked at Beverly. “As long as were here, would you like to have dinner?”  
Beverly smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Sisko laughed a hearty laugh as he and Beverly returned to their hotel. “Beverly, I want you to know I had a wonderful time with you.”  
Beverly ran her hand down his cheek. “And I enjoyed your company too, Ben.”  
They both got onto the elevator and got off on the same floor again. Sisko stopped at his door, opened it, and looked at Beverly. “Thank you for helping me honor my friend.”  
“I was happy to.” After a moment, she pulled him down to her and kissed his cheek. He held her hand and kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in to explore. Sisko picked her up and carried her into his room, closing the door behind him. Before they got to the bed, Beverly stopped him. “Should we really be doing this,” she asked him.  
Sisko sat her down on the sofa and sat down next to her. “I don’t know, honestly.”  
Beverly put her arm around his. “Ben, do you want this?”  
He looked at her. “Do you?”  
She smiled. “Yeah, I think I do.” She traced his pecs with her nimble index finger. He took her hand and kissed her finger, the pulled her onto his lap. She cradled his face and drove her tongue into his mouth. She felt him getting hard under her. Sisko ran his hands up her shirt, squeezing her breasts, and pinching her nipples gently. Beverly gasped and moaned into his mouth. She ran her hands down his pants and stroked him slowly. He ran a hand between her legs and teased her wetness. Beverly quivered as he rubbed her clit, then gasped as he slid two fingers inside of her. She rode his hand before finally bunching up and exploding on it.  
Beverly slid off of him and knelt between his legs. She shimmied Sisko’s trunks off of him, only to be met by his cock. She took him inside her with only slight difficulty. Stroked him up and down with her mouth, massaged his balls with one hand and her clit with the other. She moaned on his cock, causing Sisko to moan. She looked up at him and came on her hand. She stopped sucking him off and stripped naked. She put one of her fingers up to Sisko’s lips. “Stay here,” she said as he sucked her juices off her finger.  
Sisko stripped off the rest of his clothes off just as he heard a hypospray. Beverly walked out and looked at Sisko. He walked over and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his neck. “I want you to take me over to that bed and fuck the hell out of me,” she said, looking into his burning eyes. Sisko carries her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He kissed his way down her body slowly and teasingly. He lapped at her wetness. She pinched her nipples and arched her back. “Oh god, Ben!” She moaned loudly as he ate her. She didn’t realize until she looked down at him that he was eating her out, which made her cum instantly. “Fuck me now, Ben!”  
Sisko came up to eye level with Beverly. He teased her clit with his cock head. He finally slid it in her and slow stroked her. He leaned down and sucked on her ear as she moaned out loud again. She felt a powerful orgasm building up again! She grabbed a pillow and held it over her face as she screamed! Sisko started slamming her pussy with his massive cock. He bucked and grunted as he came inside her. He stopped and laid down beside her, his cock twitching as it calms down. He kissed her cheek and held onto her. “Stay with me, Beverly,” he asked.

The next morning, Beverly woke up early and started to get out of bed. Sisko grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed and held her. “Ben, I need to get up and get ready. The Enterprise is leaving soon.”  
“Not without their CMO, I don’t think,” he said jokingly.  
She removed his hand from her and got up. “Don’t make me pull rank, Lieutenant Commander,” she said with a smile.  
He smiled back and got up with her. “At least let me make breakfast.”  
Beverly thought about it. “Say, aren’t you related to the Sisko’s of ‘Sisko’s Creole Kitchen’ in New Orleans?”  
He smiled. “My father’s restaurant.”  
She got dressed. “I’ll gather my things and shower here if you don’t mind.”  
Sisko smiled and decided to get a head start on her in the shower. “I’ll leave the door unlocked,” he said on his way.  
After about 10 minutes or so, Beverly returned to Sisko’s room and watched as he pulled on a robe. “Did you leave me hot water, Ben?”  
Ben smiled. “After last night, I took a cold shower,” he chuckled.  
Beverly laughed before she got in. The water was nice and steamy. She smelled eggs frying, with paprika, ham, and what almost smelled like biscuits. She got out of the shower and dried off. She decided to wear a towel out to breakfast. As she sat down, Sisko turned to look at her. “Perfect timing.”  
Beverly took a bite of her eggs. “My god, Ben! This is amazing!”  
Sisko smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”  
They both enjoyed their breakfast, not in any hurry to finish eating. Before she could finish, her communicator went off. “Enterprise to Dr. Crusher.” The voice on the other end belonged to Lieutenant Commander Data.  
She went to her bag and bent over, half looking for her communicator, half showing her naked ass to Sisko. She looked back and gave him a sly grin. “Crusher here.”  
“Doctor, Captain Picard has ordered all personnel be recalled to the ship. We are continuing our mission.”  
“Understood, Data. I’ll be ready to beam up in fifteen minutes. Crusher out.” She looked back in time to see Sisko tapping his communicator closed also. “You gotta go, too?”  
“The Lexington has an appointment back at Utopia Planetia. You don’t suppose we have time...”  
Crusher shook her head. “No I’m afraid not.”  
They both frown and decide to don their uniforms. After ten minutes, they had checked out of their rooms. Beverly grabbed Sisko by his tunic and pulled him down for a kiss. “Ben, stay in touch if you want to. Or if you can.”  
He held her hand for a moment. “I’ll try my best to, Beverly. The same goes for you.”  
Beverly stepped back and tapped her communicator. “Crusher to Enterprise. One to beam up.” She blew Sisko a kiss as the transporter beam swallowed her up. She’d never forget Curzon, Risa, or Ben Sisko after this.


	3. A New Awakening, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dax symbiont is passed to a new host, and a new beginning is in sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter expands the flashback scene Jadzia Dax has during the events of the Deep Space Nine episode “Emissary,” and then jumps ahead to the time of The Next Generation episode “Birthright, Part I”.

“Cadet Jadzia Idaris’s personal log, Stardate 44815.7. I’ve just received some disturbing news from Trill. My field docent Curzon Dax has been rushed home. The Symbiosis Commission has informed me that my request to be joined to the Dax symbiont is being granted. I’ve waited all my life for this honor, but I find it bittersweet.”

Jadzia stopped recording and went up to the Academy Commandant’s Office. She rang the door.  
“Come in,” said a bedraggled older voice.  
Jadzia marched into the office and stood at attention. “Admiral Brand?”  
Brand looked up from her PADD. The One Star Admiral had just settled into her position as Commandant about two months ago. “At ease, Cadet Idaris. How may I be of assistance,” she asked.  
Jadzia pulled her hands behind her back and looked down at Brand. “Admiral, I’ve just received some bittersweet news from home.”  
Brand set her PADD down and looked at her. “A symbiont has become available, hasn’t it?”  
Jadzia nodded. “Yes, Admiral.”  
Brand stood up and walked around her desk, holding her hands in front of her. “Congratulations, Cadet. I know how long you’ve been looking forward to this! What can I do to assist you?”  
Jadzia looked down for a moment. “I request a leave of absence. I was also wondering if there were any starships going to Trill,” she said.  
Brand picked up a PADD from her desk and tapped a few commands into it. “It appears that the U.S.S. Gorkon is making a run there this afternoon.” Brand looks down at the floor, then back at Jadzia. “As of this moment, you are on medical leave. Good luck, Cad...Good Luck, Jadzia,” she says as she hands her a PADD with her orders and offers her right hand.  
Jadzia takes the PADD, shakes Brand’s hand, and in typical cadet fashion does an about face and walks out of Brand’s office.

Three days later, the Gorkon arrives at Trill after an uneventful trip. After beaming down to the Symbiosis Commission, Jadzia is greeted by Dr. Renhol.  
“Jadzia,” she said with a hug.  
“Dr. Renhol,” she said. “I wasn’t ready to be back quite this soon.”  
“I’m afraid there isn’t much time. Curzon is dying. It seems he had a little too much excitement on Risa.”  
“Can I see him?”  
Renhol nodded and escorted Jadzia into Curzon’s room. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”  
Jadzia nodded and walked over to his bedside. Curzon’s eyes lit up. “Why, Jadzia Idaris! What brings you here?”  
Jadzia took his hand. “I heard you had a little too much fun on Risa.”  
Curzon laughed. “Not at all! I’m as healthy as a Rigellian Ox! In fact, let’s get out of here.”  
Jadzia put her hands on his chest. “Let’s talk to Dr. Renhol before we do anything, ok?”  
Curzon grunted. “Doctors. All they wanna do is poke and probe you. I’m fine!”  
Dr. Renhol stepped inside. “Jadzia, let’s let Curzon rest.”  
Curzon squeezed her hand. “Thank you for the visit, little girl!”  
Jadzia smiled and let go of him. It wasn’t until she was out of the room when tears streamed down her cheek. “Does he know?”  
Renhol nods. “He knows. He’s ready for transplant, too.”  
Jadzia nods. “Ok. I’m ready too, then.”

An hour later in the operating room, Dr. Renhol is standing over Jadzia. “I’ve given you a local. You won’t feel a thing.” Renhol pats Jadzia’s arm and walks over to Curzon. “Are you ready,” she asked.  
Curzon smiled. “No. But let’s do it anyway. I have a lot of work to do!”  
Renhol smiled as she made an incision along Curzon’s stomach. Once she finished Curzon’s incision, she stepped over to Jadzia and made a similar incision. Renhol moves over to Curzon and carefully extracted Dax from him. Jadzia looked over at him. She had so many thoughts going through her mind: why she was eliminated from the initiate program and why he supported her readmission, getting Dax, watching the previous host pass. Her mind was a jumble. “Curzon...” was all she could say. Curzon looked up at her and gave her a smile that said “I know, and it’s ok.”  
Renhol slowly slid Dax into Jadzia’s abdomen. After a minute, the symbiont made its way inside of Jadzia, integrating itself intonher body. Jadzia gasped at the sensation of another lifeform connecting itself to her, both physically and mentally. The sensation was overwhelming.  
Renhol put a hand on her arm. “You’ll need to go to recovery for a few hours before you’ll be free to go. Jadzia nodded.

Jadzia woke up in the recovery room. She looked around, realizing that even though this was her first time in this room, she’d remembered it at least twice before. Granted some changes in equipment over the years, but identical for all intents and purposes.  
Renhol came into the room and looked at her. “How do you feel?”  
Jadzia stood up and walked around as a renhol scanned her. “I feel fine.”  
Renhol smiled. “There are no signs of rejection, either. Congratunations, Dax!”  
Jadzia looked at her, being called Dax both being familiar and alien to her. “That’ll take a little getting used to.”  
Renhol looked at her. “Could you imagine if you’d been joined to Dax without your initiate training? Be glad you’re not one of those cases.”  
Dax giggled. “I couldn’t imagine that at all! Can I see Curzon?”  
Renhol nodded. “He’s actually been asking for you.” They both walked to Curzon’s room tomfind him lying on the bed. His vitals are weak. Jadzia stopped by his bed and put her hands behind her back, looking at the display. “Curzon?”  
Curzon opened his eyes and looked at her. “Dax?”  
Jadzia smiled. “Dax is here,” she said patting her stomach.  
Curzon pat her belly. “Take care of Dax.”  
“I will.” Jadzia looked at him.  
Before she knew it, five younger adults and 17 children piled into the room. Jadzia left Curzon to be with his family. As she stepped outside again, tears ran down her face.

The next week, Jadzia reported to Admiral Brand again.  
“Welcome back, Cadet Idaris.”  
Jadzia looked at her. “With all due respect, my name is Jadzia Dax, Admiral. Joined Trills take the name of their symbiont over their family name.”  
Brand stood up and leaned against her desk. “Forgive me, Cadet Dax.”  
Jadzia smiled. “Of course, Admiral.”  
Brand looked at her. “How do you feel?”  
Jadzia blinked. “To be honest, I don’t really know. I feel like a completely different person.”  
Brand smiled. “I can imagine. Since you’re here, I’m assuming you’re ready for duty.”  
Jadzia snapped to attention. “Yes, sir.”  
Brand smiled. “Dismissed, Cadet.”  
Jadzia did another about face, and returned to her section.

“Chief Medical Officer’s log, Stardate 46578.4. The Enterprise is docking at Starbase Deep Space Nine to assist in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct systems damaged during the Cardassian Occupation.”

Jean-Luc and Beverly walked into Commander Sisko’s office at the aft end of the Operations center. Also in attendance were Commander Sisko, Chief Miles O’Brien, a female Bajoran I’d never met in a red uniform, a Trill I’d never met in a blue Starfleet uniform similar to Sisko’s, and about ten Bajoran beaurocrats. While Jean-Luc and Ben prattled on with the others, I couldn’t help but notice the Trill staring me down. I nonchalantly his my eyes.  
“Dr. Crusher?” Jean-Luc said abruptly.  
Beverly shook free of her daydreaming. “Excuse me, Captain. What were you asking?”  
“Would rerouting the water supply pose a problem to the cities?”  
Beverly consulted the map. “No problems, sir.”

“Then it’s agreed. Construction will begin once we’ve diverted the water supply,” Sisko stated.  
The Bajoran Beaurocrats stood up, bowed to the Starfleet officers, and left. Jean-Luc looked at Beverly. “Dr. Crusher, are you alright?”  
Beverly looked at him. “I’m fine. Can we talk about this later?”  
Picard nodded and everyone but Beverly and Sisko left his office. He looked at her. “It’s good to see you again, Beverly.”  
“You too, Ben,” she said with a kiss on the cheek. She indicated his three gold pips on his collar. “Congratulations on your promotion, and assignment, Commander.”  
Sisko smiled. “Thank you, very much.” He paused for a moment. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”  
Beverly looked at him. “I think I can make time for that,” she said with some uncertainty.  
Sisko tugged on his ear. “Before you say yes for sure, you should know I have a 14 year old son.”  
Beverly smiled and shook her head. “This sounds like something you shoulda mentioned a couple of years ago, don’t you think?”  
Ben looked at her. “Did you tell me about Wesley?”  
Beverly held up her finger about to say something, but then closed her mouth and put her hand down. “Touché. Alright, I’ll join the Sisko men for dinner. Where and when?”  
“How about the replimat, 1800 Station time?”  
Beverly smiled. “I’ll be there,” she said. She checked her chronometer. “I need to get back aboard the Enterprise. I’ll see you soon, Ben.” She turned and walked out of Sisko’s office.

Beverly sat at a table in the replimat and checked her chronometer. 1755. She’d set it up to automatically update based on her location. She was wearing a loose fitting black skirt with a low cut green top, which accented her eyes. She was sipping on a raktajino as Sisko walked up to the table. He was wearing a purple suit, blue turtleneck, with a tan vest underneath. “I thought Jake would be joining us,” Beverly said with a hint of disappointment.  
“Jake has a project for school he needs to finish.”  
Beverly smiled and looked at him. “It’s good to see you again, Ben,” she said.  
“It’s good to see you again too.” He said awkwardly. He noticed she shifted slightly in her seat as well. “Can I get you another,” he asked her.  
She nodded. “Raktajino, please.”  
Sisko stood up and went to the replicator, then came back with two steaming mugs. He inhaled the spicy scent of the Klingon beverage before he sat the mug down. “I need to say something,” he started.  
She sat her mug down after taking a sip of the beverage. “I kinda had a feeling.”  
Sisko leaned forward. “You need to know that I’m a widower.”  
She sat up. “May I ask how long?”  
“Wolf 359.”  
Beverly shifted slightly in her seat, all too familiar with that week.  
Sisko continued. “It wasn’t until I arrived here that I was finally able to accept Jennifer’s death. Jake has been keeping me going this entire time.”  
Beverly leaned forward. “I had the same feelings. When Jack died, I just wanted to crawl into bed and never come out. But I couldn’t do that to Wesley.”  
Sisko shifted slightly. “How were you able to get past the fact that Picard was responsible for your husbands death?”  
“Jean-Luc wasn’t entirely to blame. Granted Jack was his first officer, but there was more to it. Jean-Luc was very supportive to Wesley and I. In fact, Wesley had a harder time than I did. Eventually, Wes forgave him.”  
Sisko sat back and played with his mug. “It seems like we’re more alike than not.”  
Beverly smiled. “Ben, I need to ask you something. Where do you see this going between us?”  
Ben exhaled. “Why don’t you go first.”  
Beverly looked down at her mug, taking a sip of her drink. She sat it down and looked at Ben. She took his hand. “Ben, you’re a good man. There is no reason at all why we can’t be friends. But, we’re both Commanders in Starfleet. I don’t think it would be fair to either of us to try to have a relationship. Especially with the Enterprise exploring, you making First Contact with new species from the Gamma Quadrant and trying to induct Bajor into the Federation. And then there’s Jake and Wesley...”  
Sisko smiled. “I was thinking the same thing.” Sisko stated somewhat relieved.  
Beverly smiled and took them. “We can still be friends though, right?”  
Ben smiled. “Of course.”  
Beverly smiled and kissed his hands. “Are you hungry?”  
Sisko nodded. “Risian starfish with Risian potatoes, and Vulcan asparagus, if I remember correctly?”  
Beverly smiled. “Please, no bloodwine this time.”  
Sisko laughed softly. “Done.”  
Beverly watched as Sisko ordered dinner.

They had finished dinner and Beverly looked at her chronometer. “Oh, I need to get back to the Enterprise,” she said. “Wesley wanted me to try to call him!”  
She and Sisko stood up. “May I walk you to the pylon?”  
Beverly smiled and pat his arm. “I think I’ll manage,” she said as she kissed his cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful dinner.”  
“Drop by anytime you’re in the sector,” he said with a smile.  
Sisko watched as Beverly headed for the turbolift. She nodded to Jadzia approached him. “Was that Dr. Crusher?”  
Sisko nodded. “The very same.” He looked at her. “Something wrong, Old Man?”  
Jadzia watched as Beverly stepped into the turbolift. “I’d thought about saying hello, but that would’ve made for an awkward encounter.”  
Sisko looked at her. “Feel free to talk to her. She and I are just friends. Mutual agreement, actually.”  
Jadzia looked at him, then back at the turbolift.

The next day, Beverly was strolling along the Promenade doing some shopping. As she was leaving the shop, she nearly collided with Jadzia. “Excuse me, Lieutenant,” she said as she checked the females collar.  
Jadzia stopped. “Dr. Crusher?”  
Beverly turned around to look at her. “That’s right. Can I help you with something?”  
Jadzia extended her hand. “I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Lieutenant Jadzia Dax.”  
Beverly froze. She felt butterflies in her stomach. “Dax?”  
Jadzia nodded. “Jadzia Dax.”  
Beverly took her hand. “You aren’t any relation to Curzon Dax, are you?”  
Jadzia put her hands behind her back. “Not exactly. Curzon was the last host for the Dax symbiont.” Beverly shook her head, slightly confused. “Dr., lets go somewhere we can talk. Maybe have some Creme brûlée?” She smiled.  
Beverly looked at her. “You have my attention, Lieutenant.” They both walked over to the replimat.


	4. A New Awakening, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia expands Beverly’s understanding of the Trill.

Beverly sat down at a table in the replimat. Jadzia returned from the replicator with two plates of creme brûlée and two mugs of raktajino. She served Beverly from the tray the replicator thoughtfully provided. Beverly looked down at the dessert, then up at Jadzia. “How did you know I love creme brûlée?”  
Jadzia looked at Beverly. “Let me start at the beginning. I belong to a race known as the Trill.”  
“The only Trill I’ve ever encountered, that I knew of, had a forehead ridge.”  
Jadzia smiled. “You can thank the Qu’Vat Virus for that. Shortly after the Klingon’s failed venture into Eugenics, a Klingon trader infected a Trill colony, which created a Trill offshoot race that had prominent forehead ridges, as opposed to spots,” she said as she indicated the spots on either side of her head. Beverly gave her an “ah ha” look. Jadzia continued “As a result, there are two different species of Trills. Just don’t tell Mr. Worf I told you that.”  
Beverly shook her head. “A lot of things make sense now. So, you’re the new host for Dax.”  
Jadzia nodded. “That’s right. You may want to dig into your creme brûlée before it turns to goo,” she said as she ate a spoonful of the confection.  
Beverly looked down and dug in. “How does a Cardassian replicator know how to produce creme brûlée so well?”  
Jadzia smiled. “I made sure to bring the recipe from the Risian seafood restaurant with me.”  
Beverly dropped her spoon on the plate, making a loud clanging sound. “You what?”  
Jadzia shrugged. “I like this dessert, too.”  
Beverly looked at Jadzia, thinking it’s more than possible, and takes a drink of her raktajino. “So, what do you want with me?”  
Jadzia shook her head. “Nothing bad, Doctor. I just figured we could sit down and talk. I remember from your dinner date how much you insisted on taking this to go,” she said with a smile. Beverly continued to enjoy her dish. 

After having their treat, they ended up at Quark’s: Jadzia drinking a black hole and Beverly a glass of Bajoran Springwine. “I didn’t realize the Trill were so long lived.”  
Jadzia smiled. “I can tell you what it was like when Curzon negotiated the Khitomer Accords, or when Emony met Leonard McCoy at Old Miss. I’ll tell ya, after six lifetimes I’m still experiencing new things.”  
Beverly finished her second glass of wine. “Jadzia, I must say. I wasn’t sure what to expect when you introduced yourself as Dax. I half intended for you to try and take me home with you.”  
Jadzia looked at her. “I’m not Curzon, but knowing how he felt about you, I can see why he tried.”  
Beverly ordered another drink. “What do you mean by that?”  
Jadzia leaned in closer to her and spoke quietly. “Curzon thought you were very attractive. More attractive than anyone he’d ever met.”  
Beverly shook her head with a grin. “He was quite the smooth talker.”  
Jadzia looked at her firmly. “It wasn't just talk,” she said gently. “He really liked you.”  
Beverly spoken just as softly. “The man was three times my age. Plus he came off like a pig.”  
“And how am I coming off?”  
Beverly smiled. “Not like a pig.”  
Jadzia looked at her. “I know this is quick, but would you like to come back to my quarters?”  
Beverly thought about it for a moment. Jadzia hadn’t been pushy, nor had she been arrogant or boorish.  
Beverly looked at Jadzia. “It depends. Are your intentions honorable,” she asked with a wink.  
Jadzia smiled. “Maybe.”  
Beverly cocked her head slightly. “Lead on.”  


Jadzia opened the door and allowed Beverly to step inside first. Beverly looked around. “The Cardassians didn’t use many colors, did they?” She turned around to see Jadzia smiling at her comment. “Now what?”  
Jadzia took her hand and led her to the couch. “We could talk some more if you’d like.”  
Beverly rubbed Jadzia’s thigh. “We’ve been talking all day, so far.”  
Jadzia looked down at her leg, then into Beverly’s eyes. “You’re right. We’ve done a lot of talking.” Jadzia leaned in and kissed Beverly gently on the lips. Beverly opened her mouth, both in surprise and want. She felt Jadzia’s tongue probe her mouth. Beverly pulled open Jadzia’s uniform as Jadzia unzipped the back of Beverly’s. Both women slid out of their respective uniforms, and started kissing each other again.  
Jadzia slid her hand under Beverly’s bra and started playing with her nipple. Beverly moaned as Jadzia pinched it just right. Jadzia gigggled. “Want me to stop?”  
Beverly cradled her face with her hand. “Shut up,” she said as she kissed her again. This time Beverly pushed Jadzia onto her back and straddled her. Jadzia moaned as Beverly teased her body with her fingertips. Beverly slowly made her way between Jadzia’s legs, and teased her clit. Jadzia moaned louder, and looked Beverly in the eyes. Jadzia was on fire with passion. Beverly kissed her down her body as Jadzia pulled her breasts out of her bra and played with them.  
Beverly teased Jadzia’s wet spot for what seemed like an eternity. “Take me now,” Jadzia managed to croak out. Beverly pulled down her panties and slowly kissed her way back up her leg. She slid her fingers inside of Jadzia’s wetness. She’s anatomically similar Beverly thought as she found Jadzia’s G spot. She pressed on Jadzia’s spot as she lapped at her clit. “Mmm, you taste good,” she said after a moment. Jadzia pinched her nipples and moaned louder as Beverly enjoyed Jadzia.  
Suddenly Jadzia sprayed Beverly’s hand in an unexpected orgasm. Beverly slowed down as Jadzia relaxed.  
Jadzia sat up and laid Beverly on her back. “My turn,” she said giving Beverly an evil grin. Beverly watched as Jadzia stepped into the bedroom and returned with something that resembled a protoplaser. It had been modified with a vibrating head. Jadzia activated the device and touched Beverly’s clit with it. Beverly screamed in surprise, excitement, and lust. She knew she wouldn’t last long. Jadzia slid her fingers inside of Beverly, and in not time, Beverly exploded making a mess on the carpet.  
Jadzia shut off her device, and laid on the floor next to Beverly. “Are you glad you came back here with me,” she asked as she kissed Beverly on the cheek. “Oh, yes.” She sat up and looked at her. “I feel I owe you an apology. I let my memory of my date with Curzon cloud my judgement.”  
Jadzia shook her head. “Think nothing of it. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve had that happen. I don’t worry about it.” Jadzia kissed Beverly as she straddled her again.

Beverly’s communicator chirped. “Picard to Dr. Crusher?”  
Jadzia rolled off of her and Beverly grabbed her uniform. She fumbled around and tapped her communicator. “Go ahead, Captain.”  
“Doctor, I need you back aboard the Enterprise. Worf is four hours overdue for his check in.”  
Crusher nodded. “Aye, Captain. I’ll be there shortly. Crusher out.” She looked at Jadzia. “I’ve got to go.”  
Jadzia exhaled and watched as Beverly pulled all of her clothes back on. She stood up and pulled her uniform back on herself. “I’ll walk you to the airlock,” she said. Both women headed for the turbolift. They were silent until they stepped inside. “Enterprise,” Jadzia said. The turbolift started moving.  
“Jadzia, you should know that was the most powerful orgasm I’ve ever had,” she said as she looked at her.  
Jadzia smirked. “Happy to help.”  
The turbolift doors opened at the docking port the Enterprise was moored at. Jadzia snuck Beverly a kiss. “Keep in touch. And if you’re in the Bajor sector again sometime, don’t hesitate to pay me a visit.”  
Beverly squeezed her hand. “Believe me, I will.” Beverly stepped out of the turbolift and boarded the Enterprise. Jadzia watched as the flagship of the Federation disengaged from the port and sped away.


	5. A Rising Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna helps Beverly sort through her conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to user SophieD for helping me get past my block on this chapter.

Beverly stepped through Airlock 6 on the Enterprise. She looked back as the doors closed and shook her head. She strolled through the ship, walking through main engineering, the forward torpedo bay, shuttle bay 2, the battle bridge, before finally ending up at the Captain’s yacht dock. She slapped her communicator. “Crusher to Counsellor Troi?”  
“Go ahead, Beverly,” came the reply.  
“Deanna, will you meet me in Ten Forward?”  
“I’m on my way. The hot fudge sundaes are on me. Troi out.”  
Beverly made her way to Ten Forward, confused as hell. She had so much on her mind she didn’t realize she’d walked into the turbolift with two ensigns. They both stood there and looked at her. Beverly came to her senses. “Ten Forward,” she instructed the computer.

Beverly strolled into the lounge and found Deanna sitting at a corner table. Beverly sat down as a server dropped off two hot fudge sundaes. “Start at the beginning,” Deanna said.  
Beverly explained the events of the last couple of days as both ladies enjoyed their sundaes. Deanna sat back and looked at Beverly. “I’m sensing some hostility from you right now. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re feeling anger and confusion.” Beverly looked at her. “What kind of confusion?” Deanna leaned forward. “Sexual confusion,” she hissed. Beverly laughed mockingly at Deanna. “Come on?” Deanna wasn’t smiling. “I’m serious. Think back to Odan. How did you feel after she left the ship?” Beverly picked up her spoon and took another spoonful of ice cream. “Used. Lied to. Betrayed. HUMILIATED.” Deanna looked at her. “And how do you feel about Jadzia?” Beverly straightened up again, but this time she didn’t answer. She sulked back down into her seat. Deanna continued. “Beverly, I think you may be carrying some baggage with you from Odan. And now these encounters with Dax are triggering everything again.” Beverly leaned forward and focused on her sundae. “Can we change the subject, please?” Deanna didn’t move. “We can do that. How was dinner with Commander Sisko last night?” Beverly looked at her. “You’re just out to get me today, aren’t you?” Deanna leaned forward. “As your therapist, I want to see this ship’s chief medical officer at her best. As your friend, I want to see you happy.” Both ladies sat in silence for a few minutes, Beverly nearly finished her sundae. “Jadzia surprised me on the Promenade. I was in a state of shock. Did she take advantage of me? Did I lead her on?” Beverly looked up at the Betazoid female. Deanna smiled sympathetically. “I can’t answer those questions, Beverly. All I can do is guess that she didn’t. This might have to be something you talk to Jadzia about.” Both ladies finished their sundaes and Beverly sat back in her seat and watched as the Enterprise went into warp. “Picard to Dr. Crusher?” Beverly tapped her communicator. “Go ahead, Captain.” Picard continued. “Doctor, we’ve received a message from Lieutenant Worf requesting a rendezvous near the Romulan Neutral Zone. He will not be alone. We don’t know what we’re dealing with, so I want examinations for everyone who comes aboard.” “Understood, Captain. Sickbay will be ready.” “Very good, Doctor. Picard out.” Beverly looked at Deanna. “I still have some unanswered questions.” Deanna stood up and headed for the door. On her way she stopped and put her hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “I know. But at this point, there’s only one person who’s qualified to answer those questions.” Deanna pat her shoulder and left the lounge. Beverly started going down the list. She couldn’t do it sitting here in Ten Forward, so she did the next best thing. She got up and left the bar. Why didn’t she like Curzon? That was easy, he was a dirty old man! The man was so full of charm it started oozing from his eyeballs like soup boiling over in a kettle. Then there was Benjamin Sisko. When she met him, he was obviously troubled about something. It wasn’t until she got back to the Enterprise that she’d learned he was a survivor of Wolf 359, and was widowed and left to raise his son Jake by himself.

Beverly looked up and entered the turbolift. “Sickbay direct.” She didn’t regret her time with Ben. She had sensed he was feeling empty. She felt the same way more than once. Sure they’d kept in contact when possible, but nothing serious. Whenever Beverly was back in the Sol system, they’d meet up for dinner whenever they could. But she wasn’t looking for anything serious with Sisko. She’d been in a Starfleet marriage before, and wasn’t ready to do it again.  
Beverly walked out the turbolift and down the corridor into Sickbay. “May I have everyone’s attention, please? We’re about to rendezvous with a Romulan warbird transporting several Klingon passengers. I want all the examination stations ready.”  
Her staff nodded and carried out her instructions as she walked into her office. She rubbed her head. She remembered Odan, then Jadzia. “Computer, access the medical database. Search the database and show any entries containing the phrases ‘Qu’Vat Virus’ and ‘Trill’.”  
The computer buzzed at her. “Unable to comply. Information regarding the Qu’Vat Virus has been restricted. Please enter security code.” Beverly punched in her security access code into the console. The computer beeped. “Working.” Beverly wondered why the Qu’Vat Virus was resteicted, but that was a mystery for another time. Beverly found an entry in the database detailing how a Klingon freighter visited one of the outlying Trill colonies and infected the entire populace. “At least that part was true,” Beverly said. Satisfied, she shut off the desktop viewer. “Bridge to Sickbay,” Riker called.  
Beverly looked up. “Go ahead, Will.”  
“The Captain is requesting your presence in transporter room 3, Doctor.”  
Beverly stood up. “On our way.” She walked out of her office. “Alpha team to transporter room 3,” she instructed.  
Her team entered the turbolift. Now came the hard questions. Jadzia Dax. At least now Beverly knew she was being honest with her. And gave her something to discuss with Worf at a later date. Beverly and her team stepped out of the turbolift and made her way to the transporter room. Do I really want to go down this path right now? Is she even my type? Do I know what my type is, anymore?

Beverly’s line of thought halted when her team entered the transporter room. “What are we dealing with, Captain?”  
Picard looked at her. “I’m not sure. Worf’s message was cryptic. But there are 30 survivors beaming over.” Picard looked over his shoulder. “Begin transports,” he ordered. The first group of seven transported over. Her team reacted, tricorders Open and scanning. Worf was not in the first group. Three more groups transported over, and still no Worf. Finally, Worf and a young Klingon male materialized on the transporter platform. Beverly opened her tricorder and started to scan Worf. “It’s good to see you again,” she said as she finished her scan. “He’s clear,” she said to Picard. She held no hatred towards Worf with her plain response, rather indifference at what she’d learned about the Qu’Vat Virus with the last hour. She looked at the young man who beamed over with Worf. “We’re giving everyone a thorough workup in Sickbay,” she said as she escorted the young man. The Klingon didn’t identify himself to Beverly. In fact, he didn’t say much of anything. Which was fine by Beverly, as it gave her time to think.

“Data to Dr. Crusher.”  
Beverly sat up in bed and looked at the wall clock. It was 0137. “Go ahead Data.”  
“I am sorry to wake you, Doctor. You are receiving a communication from Deep Space Nine. It is marked private.”  
“Patch it through,” she said. She stood up and draped a silk robe over her naked body. As she tied the robe closed, she flickered the screen on. A Trill female looked at her on the screen. She was wearing a purple night gown that barely covered her bosom. “I’m sorry to wake you, Beverly.”  
Beverly pulled her robe closed tighter. “Do you have any idea what time it is,” she asked somewhat angrily.  
Jadzia shifted slightly. “It’s 2300 here.”  
Beverly exhaled slightly. The Bajoran day is slightly longer than the Enterprise day. Beverly relaxed. “I’m sorry, Jadzia. I forgot about the time difference.”  
“It’s, actually my fault. I should’ve checked your time when I called.”  
Beverly got a glass of water and sipped at it. “What can I do for you?”  
Jadzia sat back. “I wanted to talk. I imagine you’re experiencing a lot of conflicting emotions right now.”  
Beverly put her glass down and fibbed. “Actually, Jadzia, I’m still sorting things out right now.” Jadzia looked down, slightly disappointed. Beverly took that moment in then added on. “But, I wouldn’t mind sorting them out with you.”  
Jadzia perked up and smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


	6. Resolving Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jadzia have a chance to work some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between the TNG episodes “Suspicions” and “Rightful Heir”.

Jadzia stepped onto the deck of the Enterprise. Her shuttle had just landed in the main shuttlebay. She was greeted by a pale skinned male. “Permission to come aboard, sir?”  
The male nodded without smiling. “Permission granted. I am Lieutenant Commander Data.”  
Jadzia smiled and offered her hand. “Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. I’m the science officer aboard Deep Space Nine.”  
Data nodded. “Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Lieutenant. May Inshow you to your quarters?”  
Jadzia smiled. “Thank you.”  
The two walked out of the shuttlebay. “May I ask the purpose of your visit, Lieutenant?”  
Jadzia smiled. “Strictly personal. I’m visiting a friend.”  
Data nodded as they entered the turbolift. “Deck 14.” Data paused and looked at Jadzia. “I would be interested in discussing recent discoveries that have been made in the Gamma Quadrant, as well as any first contacts you have made.”  
Jadzia smiled. “I’d like that. I’ll have to see if I can fit you in.”  
The turbolift opened and deposited Data and Jadzia onto Deck 14. An awkward silence fell on them as they rounded a corner. Data stopped at the first door and opened it for Jadzia. “Do not hesitate to contact me if you require anything.”  
Jadzia smiled. “Thank you, Commander.”  
Data nodded and left Jadzia in peace. She set her case down on her bed and began unpacking. She traveled light, but then again, she hadn’t expected to be seeing a lot of people.

Jadzia finished unpacking and activated her desktop monitor. “Computer, locate Dr. Crusher?”  
The computer beeped. “Dr. Crusher is in Ten Forward.”  
Jadzia held her hands behind her back and walked out of her quarters. Jadzia didn’t waste any time finding the nearest turbolift. “Ten Forward.”  
The turbolift ride gave Jadzia a chance to compose herself. She wasn’t ready for what she saw next: the turbolift opened on deck 10, and she was met by Beverly Crusher. The Trill smiled and looked at the bewildered doctor. “Surprise!”  
Jadzia stepped out of the turbolift and Beverly hugged her. “Jadzia? It’s nice to see you again!” Beverly held her at arms length. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?” Jadzia held her hands behind her back. “The last time we spoke, you said you had some things to sort out. That and, well creme brûlée doesn’t taste the same,” she said with a sly grin. Beverly pulled her back into the turbolift. “Where are you staying?” Jadzia looked at her with a smile. “Deck 14,” she said mainly to the computer. Beverly smiled. “Deck 14??? I can get you quarters closer to mine, if you want.” Jadzia smiled. “I think I’d like that,” she said as she stole a kiss. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Beverly smiled and went to pull her in for another kiss when the lift doors opened. Both ladies regained their bearing and Jadzia led the way to her quarters. Beverly couldn’t help but look at Jadzia’s lovely ass. “I think I want some dessert now,” she didn’t realize she’d said out loud. Jadzia peered back at Beverly and caught her staring. “In time, in time.”

Jadzia opened the door to her cabin and both women couldn’t get inside fast enough. Both women fell into a kiss that was powerful before the doors closed. Jadzia felt her knees start to buckle from the intensity of Beverly’s lust. Jadzia whimpered quietly under Beverly’s tender touch. She grabbed a handful of Beverly’s red hair and pulled playfully. “I want you,” she hissed.  
Beverly felt her juices leak out from her panties. Suddenly she panicked and stopped. “Not yet, Jadzia.” She pushes her away gently. “I want this, but I still need to work a few things out.”  
Jadzia let go of Beverly and say down on the couch. “Come here,” she said as she pat the spot next to her. Beverly sat down next to Jadzia, keeping some space between them. “What’s on your mind?”  
Beverly leaned back on the other side of the couch facing her Trill companion. Not knowing how to start really focused her. She took a deep breath and went for it. “Do you know of Odan?”  
Jadzia straightened up and looked at her. “Kareel Odan,” she said matter of factly.  
Beverly straightened up as well. “Before Kareel, Odan was embodied within Commander Riker. But before Riker, Odan was joined with a Trill male. That host and I were involved. Once the host died, and Commander Riker has completed Odan’s mission, Kareel arrived.” Beverly felt herself start to get emotional. Jadzia reaches for her hand, which caused Beverly to stand up and move away. She turned to Jadzia. “He wasn’t honest with me!” Jadzia stood up and looked at her, keeping her distance. “I felt used. Betrayed! Lied to!” Beverly’s voice quickly filled with anger.  
Jadzia looked at her. “Go on.”  
Beverly looked at her. “I went on to hate Odan after that!”  
Jadzia kept her distance. “And what about me? Do you feel the same way about me, Beverly?”  
Beverly relaxed a little. “Actually, no. I’m going to be honest with you, but I had some time to do some digging. I have no reason not to trust you.”  
Jadzia smiled. “Do yo regret being with me?”  
Beverly leaned against the desk, looking at the floor withher arms crossed. “I think we should’ve gone a bit slower, if that’s what you mean.”  
Jadzia smiled. “I’ll take that. Will you let me buy you dinner?”  
Beverly smiled slightly and slowly crossed the room. “No. But you can make dinner.”  
Jadzia smiled and squeezed her hands. “Can I assume you have that creme brûlée recipe in the replicator?”  
Beverly giggled. “Absolutely!”

Jadzia cleaned up the dishes from dinner and brought two servings of creme brûlée. Beverly looked at her. “Jadzia, I’m sorry to put all of this on you.” Jadzia took her hand from across the table. “Don’t worry about it. You have no idea how awkward this can be. Normally a Trill wouldn’t revisit past relationships out of fear of exile,” she said as she trailed off. Beverly paused, reflecting on that statement. “No wonder Odan never reached out to me. And never returned my communiques.” Jadzia came back to reality. “To reassociate in such a manner would mean permanent exile for a Trill. When the host dies, the symbiont dies with them.” Beverly relaxed considerably. “So I felt used for nothing.” Jadzia smiled and sat down next to Beverly, bringing her dessert with her. “Beverly, I want you to know that I care about you. I don’t know where exactly this is going.” Beverly smiled and fed a spoonful of brûlée to Jadzia, dropping a dallop on the corner of her lip. “I know I want to take the trip with you.” Before Jadzia could say anything, Beverly licked Jadzia’s lips clean with a kiss. Jadzia smiled. “I’m not hungry for brûlée anymore.”

Jadzia pulled Beverly into the bedroom. The women pulled at each other’s clothes hungrily. Jadzia gnawed at Beverly’s neck as she played with her soft bosom. Beverly moaned, feeling herself leak again. This time she didn’t stop, but traced her hand teasingly down Jadzia’s body. Beverly tickled her inner thigh. Jadzia’s smoldering eyes locked gaze with Beverly’s. “I’m going to ruin you for other men,” Jadzia said. Beverly leaned back and looked at Jadzia. “Put up or shut up.” Jadzia held Beverly’s hands as she kissed her way down Beverly’s body. She lapped gently at Beverly’s wetness. Beverly had a nice small patch of red hair at the peak of her slit. Jadzia inhaled Beverly’s scent as she feasted. Beverly didn’t last long at all. She was arching her back and wiggling around, as if a demon were being exercised. She felt herself squirt on Jadzia, but her lover didn’t stop. Beverly tried to free her hands, but Jadzia’s grip was strong. She screamed, half in pleasure half in torment, but Jadzia never stopped until she got that second violent orgasm from her lover. After a couple of hours, Beverly awoke to find herself still in Jadzia’s arms. She quietly slipped out of her grip and checked the clock on the wall: 0238. Beverly kissed Jadzia on the forehead as she got dressed. If Jadzia awoke, Beverly never knew. She jotted down a quick note on a PADD and left it with Jadzia’s uniform, which she took the opportunity to fold and set on the table. Beverly quietly slipped out of the quest cabin and into the turbolift at the end of the coridor.


	7. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia lends a hand to the senior staff

Jadzia stirred slightly as the alarm went off. “The time is 0600”, came the computer’s digital voice. She stretched in bed slightly as she rolled over. She grinned slightly until she saw the bed was empty. She frowned as she pulled herself out of bed. She was still naked as she noticed a flashing PADD on the desk. She activated it and read the note Beverly left her.

“I’m sorry to dash out on you, but I have an early morning today. I will make this up to you.

“Love, Beverly”

Jadzia wiped her eyes before she went back into the bathroom. “Computer, activate sonic shower,” she said as she stepped into the alcove. The sonic shower had an unusual way of waking Jadzia up. She still needed a hot mug of raktajino to make herself fully functional. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on her robe as the door chimed.  
“Come in?”  
The door slid open to reveal none other than Captain Picard. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he said.  
Jadzia pulled her robe closed as she offered the captain a seat. “Not at all. Can I get you something, Captain?”  
Picard shook his head. “Thank you, no. I would like to ask you something, as a science specialist.”  
Jadzia walked over to the replicator. “By all means.” To her replicator, she ordered a raktajino, double sweet. “However I can help while I’m here.”  
Picard grinned. “We’re due to make aside stop to observe a stellar nursery en route to the Gariman sector. I’d like to enlist your aid.”  
Jadzia sipped her drink, considering Picard’s request as he continued. “I know you’re here for...er, personal reasons, however if you’re not...”  
Jadzia cut him off. “Oh, not at all, sir. It actually sounds kinda fun!”  
Picard smiled. “Grand! Please join the science staff at 1400 hours in the observation lounge for mission briefing.”  
Jadzia smiled. “Yes, sir. I’ll need to contact DS9, but I’m sure Benjamin won’t mind,”  
Picard feigned a smile as Jadzia referred to her commanding officer by first name, but dismissed it as he realized Dr. Crusher does the same thing. “Of course.” He turned and left.  
Jadzia slipped into her uniform, a black jumpsuit with blue coloring on the shoulders, before she contacted Deep Space Nine.

It was 1030 hours before Jadzia made it to sickbay. She’d gotten lost a few times on her way. Although DS9 was bigger than a Galaxy Class starship, she’d gotten used to Cardassian design. She walked into sickbay in time to see Beverly...her Beverly...sitting at her desk. She was consumed by her work. Jadzia stepped into her office and sat down quietly.  
“I’ll be right with you,” Beverly said without looking up.  
Jadzia grinned. “Take your time.”  
Beverly seemed startled as she looked up at Jadzia. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect to see you until 1030...” she paused as she looked at the clock. She shut off her monitor and looked at her spotted companion.  
“You look so hot when you’re concentrating,” Jadzia said as she shifted in her chair. Beverly leaned forward and playfully traced the zipper of Jadzia’s uniform. “What I’d give to have a whole day with you,” she said as she gazed into her eyes.  
Jadzia blushed slightly and leaned forward to kiss Beverly’s lips. “I wish we had a day. Captain Picard has asked for my help with the analysis of the stellar nursery. I’m joining the science staff later for the initial briefing. After that I should be free.”  
Beverly ran her finger around Jadzia’s combadge. “I spoke with Mr. Worf and got your guest accommodations changed. You’re across the corridor from me,” she said.  
Jadzia took her hand and kissed her wrist. “Good. Maybe you won’t have to leave me a note for me to wake up to.”  
Beverly shifted back into her chair as Jadzia smirked. “I understand you’re busy, and my visit was a surprise. Are you ready for lunch?”  
Beverly walked around to the front of her desk and took Jadzia’s hand. “I’m FAMISHED!”

Beverly took Jadzia to the holodeck down the corridor. The Trill female raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I thought we were going to have lunch?”  
Beverly looked at her as she finished punching in the commands into the holodeck. “We are. Not everything with me revolves around my genitals,” she said with a giggle.  
The computer beeped. “Enter when ready,” came the cool, digital reply of the ships computer.  
The ladies entered the holodeck to find that Beverly had recreated the same cafe on Risa where she’d met Curzon the first time.  
“Beverly...”  
Beverly smiled, as for the first time since she’d come aboard, Jadzia was speechless. “Do you like it?”  
Jadzia kisses her on the lips. “I love it. Thank you!”  
“Good. Let’s have that lunch,” Beverly replied.

An hour and a half later, the two ladies stepped out of the immense room made up of black walls with yellow grid lines. Jadzia spoke up. “Thank you for that wonderful lunch.”  
Beverly squeezed her hand. “You’re welcome. Thank you for surprising me.”  
Jadzia kissed her cheek as she walked with the tall crimson topped woman back to sickbay. Jadzia felt herself starting to really fall for this woman. And she thinks Beverly feels the same way.

Jadzia was bored. She’d dropped Beverly off at sickbay and suddenly had some free time. She walked around the ship, familiarizing herself with the ship’s layout. She was consulting a display in the corridor when she was approached. “You’re new to these Galaxy class starships, aren’t you?”  
She turned around to see a taller man in a command red uniform. He had three pips on his collar, and a beard that his his baby face. “I’m Commander Riker, the ships first officer. You must be Lieutenant Dax,” he said as he offered his hand. Jadzia smiled. “Yes. How did you know?” Riker smiled. “Lucky guess. Actually, not many people from DS9 come aboard the Enterprise, let alone agree to augment the science team. What brings you here?” Jadzia cocked her head. “It was strictly pleasure, but I agreed to help the science team.” Riker smiled. “I have some time. May I show you around a little before your 1400 with the science team?” Jadzia smiled. “Lead on, Commander.”


	8. One last night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly makes Jadzia’s last night aboard the Enterprise one to remember.

Beverly had just replicated dinner when the door chimed. “Come?”  
Jadzia was wearing her purple dress when she arrived. She had her com badge pinned in its usual position. Beverly looked her up and down. She played with the straps on her pink night gown as she took in the view of her spotted lovely. “Did you wear that for me?”  
Jadzia smiled. “Well, I didn’t wear it for Commander Riker.”  
Beverly giggled. “Come in already. You’re just in time.”  
Jadzia smiled as she crossed the room and put her arms around her. “To be honest, I’m not hungry...for food.”  
Beverly smiled. “The food is for after. It needs time to cool down.”

Beverly took Jadzia by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Beverly had lit candles around the room, with a flower trail leading to the bed. She pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Hard. She drove her tongue down her throat, which elicited a moan from Jadzia. “I’ve wanted this all day,” Beverly said.  
Jadzia looked at then night table. She saw a double ended phallus laying on it. “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” she taunted.  
Beverly grinned. “Oh, I plan on finishing.” 

Beverly slowly stepped behind Jadzia and slowly pulled her shoulder straps down, nibbling and kissing the nape of her neck. Jadzia gasped as Beverly’s left hand squeezed her ass cheek, and her right hand found her wet spot. Jadzia ran her hands through Beverly’s red hair.  
“I want you,” Jadzia gasped.  
Beverly bit her ear, pulling on it playfully. “I know,” she said. Beverly held Jadzia by the neck as she fingered her clit. Jadzia moaned louder, grinding on Beverly’s finger.  
Jadzia turned around and slid Beverly’s nightgown to the floor. She slowly kissed her way down Beverly’s body. Jadzia sucked on Beverly’s sensitive nipples as she passed.  
Beverly gasped and groaned loudly. “I want you!”  
Jadzia kissed her way down Beverly’s stomach, gently rubbing her fingers through Beverly’s red pubic hair. Jadzia wasted no time sliding her fingers inside of Beverly. Beverly moaned as Jadzia lapped at her clit. “You’re going to soak the floor, and thank me for it.”  
Beverly whimpered and nearly juiced herself at Jadzia’s tone. She grabbed ahold of the other woman’s head by a lock of her hair and pulled her into her wetness.  
Jadzia wantonly ate Beverly’s wetness. Both women savored the wave of pleasure flowing through them.

Beverly held Jadzia’s head between her legs as she felt her body start to quiver. She followed it up with a loud moan. Jadzia knee Beverly was right on the brink, so she stopped.   
Jadzia stood up and looked Beverly in the eye. The good doctor kissed her, hard. She tasted herself on the Trill’s tongue. Jadzia stopped Beverly and laid her down on the bed. “I hope you’re ready for me.”  
Beverly picked up the double phallus and sucked on one end. She sat up and made eye contact with Jadzia, who was now sitting on the bed. She took the other end into her mouth, and the two women slid the phallus down their throats until they were kissing.  
Jadzia took charge again, and pushed Beverly away from the toy. “I want you. Here. Now.”  
Beverly flashed her a “shut up and take me” smile as Jadzia slid one end of the phallus into Beverly’s wetness. The two women slid on the toy and rubbed each other’s clits together in a scissor position.  
Beverly leaned her head back, but Jadzia wanted to look her in the eye. She grabbed the doctors red hair and held her head up. Beverly gasped in excitement as they ground each other faster. Both women moaned. Before Beverly knew it, she’d yelped and soaked the mattress beneath her. Jadzia smiled as she came loudly herself.  
Jadzia pushed Beverly onto her back and kissed her neck. Beverly moaned as she felt the phallus rub against her G spot. She felt Jadzia’s hand clamp down over her mouth. Beverly moaned louder with the added sensation of being gagged.   
Jadzia pumped the phallus into Beverly, which made both women moan. Jadzia felt herself let go. She looked down to see she’d soaked Beverly with her juices. And Beverly had soaked the mattress again. 

Jadzia dismounted her crimson haired love. She wobbled slightly as she stood up. She helped Beverly sit up at the same time.   
Beverly had slid her fingers into their mixed wetness and sucked her index finger dry. “Mmm. We taste delicious together,” she giggled.   
Jadzia sucked her middle finger dry. “Divine,” she said with a smile.   
Beverly smiled. “I could eat now. And I mean food.”  
Jadzia smiled and stumbled into the dining room.


End file.
